


The Blocking Dead

by c418mall



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Philza is Dadza, Zombie Apocalypse, but it's a vibe, clingytwt come get ur crumbs this fic is very centered around tommy and tubbo's friendship, dream team are goofballs and happyduo are sweet basically everyone is hardcore vibing, except also trying to survive a whole ass apocalypse, skephalo is also canon but theyre basically an old married couple, techno is dramatic, there's also a lot of backstory for everyone and how they got to where they are rn, theres also gonna be dnf but like its a minor side plot, they r just surviving a zombie apocalypse poggers, this has nothing to do with the smp plotline btw, wilbur n eret are big brothers smile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c418mall/pseuds/c418mall
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo live in a protected town with a few other survivors in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, though things go awry when they get seperated from Wilbur, Techno and Eret during a scavenging trip. Trying to find a way home, they run into three familiar faces.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so i wrote this a few months ago when i was obsessed with the walking dead, and i recently rememebered it so i was like a why not post it? :) i'll probably write more soon if i get the motivation to, i really wanna finish the storyline, but for now here it is :D hope u enjoy!

"Good news, Tubbo!" Tommy rushed into his and his best friend's shared house. Tubbo was painting little doodles and designs on the walls with sunflower yellow and sky blue paint, he was using the few colors the scavenging crew found at an abandoned house last month. It's a bit difficult to keep yourself entertained post-zombie-apocalypse with the wonders of modern technology stripped from you, but they manage. 

"I asked Will, well, more along the lines of ‘begged’ him, anyway, he said we can join him when they go scavenging tomorrow!" Tommy exclaimed with a smirk. 

Tubbo's eyes widened, "What?! Oh my god, we're going outside the walls?! It's been months I, wow, okay. We're going tomorrow?" 

"Yes! Aren't you excited? We can see what the outside looks like! We can fight some zombies like fucking badasses! Maybe meet some new people?" Tommy couldn't hide his excitement, though Tubbo seemed more hesitant. 

"I don't know, Tommy, I mean, it could be dangerous, I know we've been training for this, but..." He shrugged. 

Tommy thought for a second, then walked up to his friend. "Hey, we'll be okay, I promise you. We'll be helping the family," Tommy and Tubbo like to refer to their whole group of survivors as their family, because that's basically what they all are now. "It'll be fun, I promise you, plus Wilbur, Techno and Eret will be there too! We'll be safe." Tommy smiled at Tubbo, and he smiled back. 

No one inside the walls had encountered zombies in months, not since the apocalypse started almost 16 months ago. Everyone had gotten comfortable in their little town they built for themselves. First it was just Wilbur, Techno and Philza, but after time their group grew. Eret had found Tommy and Tubbo right as soon as the zombies first appeared, and soon the two trios met at a hospital they were raiding. They joined forces and stumbled upon more people: Nihachu, Fundy, Karl. Long story short, they fixed up a deserted town, built a wall to keep out the undead and have been living here peacefully. 

Even though there aren't too many people living in 'The Town of Minecraft' (The name comes from the words "Mine", as the town belongs to them, and "Craft", as they built it themselves, and is NOT named after a video game.), There's enough space for at least fifty more people. Maybe even a hundred. The village itself is about twenty to thirty 2-story apartments, one main road connecting all of them, all electricity solar-powered. There's a supermarket, a town centre with a modestly tall clock tower, and a huge field which is used for growing food. Due to the lack of citizens, there's enough space for each person to have their own bungalow, however Tubbo and Tommy wanted to be housemates. 

To keep the undead out, they had built a tall brick wall surrounding the entire area, however zombies may still gather up, rioting against the wall and groaning for brains. To solve this problem, they have a dozen and a half guard dogs, their barking scares away the zombies and alerts the residents if there are zombies near. 

Everyone has their respective jobs of course, Niki takes care of the farms (Techno helps her sometimes, though only with the potatoes for some reason), Philza looks after the town, making sure everything is in order, like a mayor. Fundy takes care of the dogs. Everyone had their place here. And there's the scavenging crew, Wilbur, Eret and Techno, who go out every month in search of general supplies, whatever they can find, they bring back. Sometimes they even stumble upon people, the ones that have survived over a year of living in fear, surrounded by zombies, and bring them home too. 

Tubbo and Tommy have been taking lessons from Technoblade on how to fight; Techno has the job of teaching everyone basic self defense against the undead just in case of any encounters, as he's the best at fighting, but he's been training the two harder than everyone else, for when they join in scavenging. 

Which is tomorrow, according to Tommy. 

What could go wrong?

* * *

The duo sat in the back seat of the solar-powered van. Tubbo wore an olive button up, and Tommy wore a white shirt with short red sleeves. Wilbur, wearing his favourite mustard hoodie and black beanie, was sitting with them in the back, and Techno was driving with Eret in shotgun. Techno was wearing his usual renaissance-esque pirate shirt, his long, pink hair in a braid, and Eret was wearing a black shirt and a pair of sunglasses.

Tubbo had butterflies in his stomach, he was nervous to be leaving their safe space after so long, but still excited to explore the outside world. Tommy kept reassuring him it'd be cool, that they'd have fun and be home ASAP. 

"It's not an easy job, you know? In fact, it's the hardest job of them all. But the most crucial. I really hope you two aren't here just because you wanted to leave the town and have fun." Wilbur told them, sternly.

"Nah, don't worry. We're here to help the family. Right, Tubbo?" Tommy said. Tubbo’s hands were shaking, but he forced a smile and nodded his head. 

He gulped as they reached the Gate, Fundy opening the door, then closing it as they left, waving as they drove on the road that led to the forest. Tubbo had a bad feeling about this.

Though after maybe twenty minutes he was laughing with Tommy, they were playing car games with Eret and Wilbur, the tension in the air mostly lifted. They were still in the middle of the woods, it was quite dense, but it definitely kept the zombies out. Soon enough they were out of the woods, and in a clearing. The two looked outside the window, trying to get a peak of what the world looks like now. 

Everything seemed so much more grey, even though the greenery was thriving, overgrown moss everywhere. They passed by a crashed car with ivy growing all over it, things just seemed so eerie, so dead. There weren't too many zombies around, a few very far in the distance, and they tried to walk towards the car as they saw it coming, but the vehicle was too fast for them. They both looked at the front window, and there was a zombie right there, standing in the middle of the road. They were heading right towards it. It wasn't moving. It looked directly at them as they got closer towards it, like a confused deer in headlights. The car was going faster. "Wait-" Tommy started, he could see the decaying face of the once a living-breathing person, he could see the fear in the zombie's eyes, but before Tommy could say anything more they crashed right into it, and ran over it. 

Tubbo sat back down, hugging his legs. "I don't like this. Wait. I'm sorry. Can we please turn back? Please?" Tommy sat back down too, cross legged, he didn't know what to say. 

"We can't, I'm sorry. We'll be off schedule then." Techno said. 

Wilbur put his thoughts together, and said to the two kids, "Guys, remember what I told you. They'd kill you if given the chance. They aren't people. By killing them, we put them out of their misery."

"But he looked like a person. He looked like my old English teacher. What if that was him? We just fucking killed my English teacher?!" Tommy started panicking. 

"The chances of that zombie being your English teacher are very low,". Techno said. 

"Not helping." Eret started, "Guys, remember what happened to  _ her _ ? When the virus first broke out, the lady who provided shelter to us," 

"Mary, I remember her." Tommy replied. 

"I don't want to remember her." Tubbo added. 

"She was so sweet, she went to help that man outside, but that man was not a man, it was one of them. She got scratched. Do you remember the day she attacked us? That wasn't her. That wasn't the sweet old lady who helped us. That part of her slowly died. I promise you," Eret looked at both of them, "These things are no human beings, not anymore. We're putting them out of their misery, as Will said, by... killing them."


	2. Chapter 2

They had taken a break by an old bus stop, Techno outside slashing any and all zombies who dare approach the van, and Eret and Wilbur planning which area they’ll hit next to scout. Tommy and Tubbo still sat behind in an uncomfortable silence, the white noise of mumbling voices and sword swishing in the background. 

“I’m sorry.” Tommy broke the silence. 

“For what?” Tubbo replied. They weren’t looking at each other, both staring at the other side of the van. 

“For bringing us out here. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay. We’ll be okay. And I don’t blame you. We… Needed to see the outside world after so long.” Tubbo turned to look at Tommy with a weak smile. 

Tommy went silent. 

“Tommy?” 

Tommy’s palms were on his eyes. “He was wrong. Wilbur was wrong. We weren’t ready.”

* * *

“Are you sure we should hit the prison? We tried that last month and it was overrun, remember?” Eret said. 

“I know, but there’s a good chance the herd moved on from there, plus if we do go there, there will be plentiful supplies,” Wilbur responded, both staring at the map in front of them. “There could be food in the cafeteria, medical supplies, and maybe we’ll run into other survivors,”

“Hopefully,” Eret replied. “Alright, call Techno back in. I’ll tell the boys.” 

Wilbur nodded and stepped outside the vehicle, where Technoblade stood staring at the cloudy sky. “We’re going back to the prison.” Wilbur told the man. 

“Back to prison? Fuck, I promised myself to not get arrested again.” Techno replied dryly, still staring at the grey sky. 

“Very funny, now come on, let’s go.”

“Wait, but are you guys sure? Wasn’t it overrun?”

“Hopefully not anymore.” Wilbur said. 

“Hey, how are you guys holding up? You’ve been awfully silent.” Eret said, poking his head out to the back of the van where the two boys sat.

“Okay, I guess. Where are we headed?” Tubbo said, Tommy still silent.

“The prison. It’s about a three hour drive,” Eret replied. The two kids looked scared. 

“Hey, you guys got this. Don’t let the nerves get to you. We’re here to protect you. And you both are strong. Way stronger than you think you are,” Eret thought for a second. “Come out for a second, you two.” 

“What?” Tubbo asked, confused. 

“Trust me.” 

The duo hesitantly made their way out following Eret, where Wilbur and Techno stood, looking confused. 

“What’s going on, Eret?” Wilbur asked. 

“It gets easier after your first kill,” Eret started, looking at the two kids “You guys have your blades, right?” The two nodded, concern creeping up on both their faces. 

“What are you gonna make us do, Eret?” Tommy questioned. 

Eret pointed to a zombie about thirty feet away, slowly approaching them. “See that? Grab your sword and kill it. Make sure to get its head. And don’t let it scratch you.”

The zombie slowly got closer, and Techno reached for his sword to slay it but Eret stopped him. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Wilbur whispered to Eret. 

“I hope.” He replied. 

Tommy was shaking, he was holding his sword but couldn’t muster up the courage to attack the zombie. It was ten feet ahead of him now. 

“Should I do it?” Tubbo asked, he was standing behind Tommy. 

“It’s- It’s fine, Tubbo. I got it...” 

Six feet. Four feet. It was right in front of Tommy now. He was frozen, still shaking, like a blizzard had hit him. The zombie was still walking towards him. It was bloodthirsty for his sweet, sweet brains, and in a flash it pounced on Tommy, snapping the kid back into reality. He yelped as he fell down, the undead beast trying to claw at him, Tommy trying his best to protect himself. Techno reached out to kill it, but Eret stopped him, as he noticed Tubbo going in for it. 

Without thinking, Tubbo had to protect his best friend. He stabbed the zombie and pushed it off his friend, then stepped on its skull, its head bursting open. It stopped moving. For a second Tubbo paused, and realised what he’d done. 

Tommy lay on the floor, panting. Why wasn’t he able to do it? He’s trained for this. Tommy closed his eyes. 

“Come on, buddy,” He heard Eret’s deep voice a few moments later, and opened his eyes to see him holding his hand out. Tommy got up and saw Tubbo looking at the dead zombie, realising he made his best friend kill. Fuck. 

“You did good, Tommy. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Eret told him, in a soft voice. 

Tommy glared at Eret, “All I did was scream, fall down and almost die. I didn’t do  _ good _ at all.” Without waiting for Eret to respond, the boy made his way into the van. Wilbur and Eret looked at each other, and Techno shot them a ‘ _ yikes’  _ face before following Tommy into the car. 

Tubbo still stood frozen on top of the corpse, he couldn’t look away from it. The splattered blood on the concrete road. Its eyes rolled up into its head, the skin peeling off of its face. This was once a living, breathing person. What if that was him? 

“Hey, Tubbster,” Wilbur put his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Come on. You’re okay. I’m proud of you. It takes guts to do that.” Tubbo looked back at Will, staying silent. He smiled at the kid and ruffled his hair, making his way back to the van and signalling him to do so too. 

* * *

Eret volunteered to sit behind and let Wilbur sit shotgun. The two kids were still silent. Tubbo was fiddling with his fingers, the image of the zombie’s head bursting under his foot replaying in his brain. And Tommy just stared off into the distance, disappointed in himself. Eret didn’t know if he should say anything. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Eret finally broke the uncomfortable silence. 

“It’s alright. I think… Maybe I needed to do that.” Tubbo replied. 

Eret smiled at him, then looked at Tommy. After a moment, the boy replied. “Why didn’t you ever let us kill?” He said, still looking off into the distance. 

“What?” Eret said. 

“You never let us kill. Why? You should have. You sheltered us too much from the world. This godforsaken, shit world. Why?” 

Eret took a second to process what Tommy was saying, “I had to protect you.”

Tommy shot Eret an angry glance and yelled, “Well, now we’re weak!  _ I  _ am weak! I couldn’t even kill one fucking zombie. I made Tubbo have to do it.” His voice got louder at every word. 

Tubbo was sitting silently, he knew Tommy was mad and didn’t want to involve himself. “Tommy it’s okay, I’m fine.” He interjected when he heard his name. No one spoke after that. 

After about two hours, Tommy and Tubbo had fallen asleep, Tubbo resting on Tommy’s shoulder and Tommy resting on Tubbo’s head. They drove around the outskirts of the city, as driving through it would be way too dangerous, with all the hordes of zombies out on the streets and in every building. They were ten or so minutes away from the jail.

“They’ll be okay, right?” Eret told Wilbur in a quiet voice, as to not wake the kids. 

“I think they’re just scared, but they’re ready. Aren’t they?” He replied, turning to Techno.

“You tell me.” Techno replied, still staring at the road. 

“What? You were the one that trained them?”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. They’re real good with their weapons, credit to me, but a dummy is different from an actual zombie. They still need to get over their ‘Oh no, I just killed a person!’ phase,” Techno said. “Some real-life experience will be good for them, probably.”

“Hey, c’mon, we’re here,” Eret woke up the kids gently as the van came to a halt outside the gates of the prison. Tubbo and Tommy both got up, slightly motion sick, and after grabbing their backpacks made their way to the door. Wilbur had already left and hopped on top of the van with a pair of binoculars, examining the area. Techno was right outside, and he stopped the two, staring directly at them. “I need to know you guys can do this. You need to help us, not hold us back. Can you two do this?” He told them sternly. They both hesitantly nodded their heads. “I need a confident ‘Yes, sir.’ ” 

“Yes, sir.” They both replied, slightly apprehensive. 

“Good. Now get your weapons out, kids, we got slayin’ to do.” Techno smirked at them, and on cue beheaded a zombie which was approaching him from behind, being the dramatic man he was.

Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other, then drew their blades, preparing for what would come next. What  _ would _ come next?

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It seemed there weren’t too many zombies, Wilbur was right. Last time they were at the prison there were dozens inside the gates. Most likely many had wandered away, as there were barely twenty aimlessly walking about the field now. 

The two kids were still nervous, but more prepared after Techno’s pep talk; they didn’t want to be a burden to the others. 

Techno slit the wires of the walls surrounding the prison yard, and they all entered it through there. The five stayed in the formation of: Techno at the front, Tubbo and Tommy next to Wilbur at the center, and Eret at the back. 

One by one, they made their way through the field to the door into the prison, slicing and dicing any undead that tried to attack them. Techno was definitely the most skilled with his long sword, elegantly swishing it around, but Eret and Wilbur were not far behind in proficiency levels. They expertly stabbed and chopped up the undead beasts, Wilbur with his knife and Eret with his dagger.

Tommy and Tubbo were in the center, holding their swords ready to attack, but got no chance to just yet, as the others were handling themselves well. Eret stabbed a zombie through its rotting skull, and was pushing it off when another one, a fast one, tried to pounce on him. Tubbo took notice and with his quick reflexes he immediately slashed its head off with his sword, barely missing Eret. Eret acknowledged it, and flashed Tubbo a quick smile and a small nod, and went back to zombie killing. Tubbo nodded back. He was right, it does get easier after the first kill. 

Tommy also took notice, and felt his cheeks get heated. Why couldn’t  _ he  _ be the one to do it? Was he just terrible at everything? Tubbo was already so very ahead of him, already able to kill zombies, no problem! Why couldn’t he? The kid just wanted to crawl up into a ball and disappear to stop being such a bother, such an inconvenience for everyone else… 

Another one came after Tommy, and Tubbo jumped in front of him, stabbing the zombie through the chest, then pushing it off with his foot and jabbing his sword into its brain, killing it. He didn’t want any harm to come to his best friend, and he could see that something was wrong; Tommy’s been off this entire trip. Angry, and scared. He couldn’t bear to see his buddy like this, and didn’t want him getting hurt, so he promised himself to protect Tommy until he returned back to his cheerful, friendly old self. He cared about his best friend more than he cared about himself, truth be told. 

Tubbo having to take the burden of taking care of Tommy, making sure he didn’t die… That made Tommy feel worse. He didn’t want his best friend to be hurt or even killed because he kept looking out for Tommy and not himself. How weak must he be to not even be able to take care of himself? Or kill one zombie? Stupid. It’s all so stupid.

* * *

After managing to kill all the zombies on the field, they took a short breather. 

“So we’re gonna make our way through the entrance,” Wilbur told the others, pointing to the metal door leading to the inside of the prison walls, “And since the doors are shut tight, we can assume there won’t be too many zombies inside. If we ever need to split up, I’ll stick with Eret, and Techno, you take Tubbo and Tommy with you.” Everyone else nodded. 

“We should try to look for the canteen and kitchen, a library, the infirmary, maybe the showers will have useful stuff. Just fill your backpacks with any and all supplies you find. You never know what could be useful in the future.” Eret added, mostly looking at the two kids. “You guys got this. Be careful.” 

Tommy, for his own good, decided he would deal with his thoughts later. Not dying was his first priority. 

Techno stood in front of everyone else and slashed the door lock with his sword, breaking it. He then opened the door, warily checking how many zombies were inside. It was empty. He signalled that it was safe, and the five boys walked into the prison. Wilbur was at the front, leading the way, Techno right behind him, and the boys next to each other behind Techno, with Eret at the back. They walked through a hallway, it was eerily silent. The occasional dripping sounds of water droplets falling from the ceiling, and the squealing of the rats who had taken over the prison were the only sounds. 

“Never thought we’d be breaking  _ into  _ a prison, eh?” Tubbo whispered to Tommy, smirking at him as they passed through a cell block. Tommy replied with only a slight nose exhale and small smile, which disappeared after a second. 

“Is everything okay, Tommy?” Tubbo said. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine. Please don’t worry.” 

“You can tell me anything, dude. I’m here for you.” They all passed through the hallway into a more spacious room, and everyone stopped. 

“I… I just feel like-” Tommy started to say, but got interrupted by Wilbur. 

“Okay,” Wilbur started, catching everyone’s attention. They were currently in the canteen, one could tell by all the seats and tables. He scanned the room. “There’s the kitchen.” He pointed to the door behind the serving counter, then turned to the other side of the room and pointed to the door with a red plus symbol on it, “And  _ that _ must be the medbay.” There was also another hallway directly opposing where they entered the room from. “Me and Eret can get the food and medical supplies here, you three keep going ahead, look for the showers or storage rooms. Anything that seems useful.” 

Eret and Wilbur split up into the infirmary and kitchen. They started filling up their backpacks with whatever supplies were there, and there were plenty of supplies… They must’ve hit a gold mine! If you consider canned soup and first aid kits as gold. They did. 

Techno and the duo made their way to through the hallway, passing another empty cell block. It seemed to be a dead end, though there were two locked wooden doors. Techno broke the one on the right open, and it led to a thin, dark, long hallway. 

“I’m gonna go find out where this door leads to, y’all stay back. It could be dangerous, and it’s too small for all three of us.” Techno told them.

“What? Wait, don’t just leave us,” Tubbo said.

“If that hallway leads to a bunch of zombies, it’d be hard for all of us to run out as the hallway is super small.” Techno replied.

“And we _ are  _ holding you back. You’d be better off alone, without two kids to babysit, I guess.” Tommy said, and Tubbo scowled at him. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Techno said. “You guys will be fine, don’t worry.” He added before disappearing into the hallway. 

The two kids awkwardly stood there in the silence, until Tubbo decided to speak. 

“Look, man. Please talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m worrying about it. You’ve been acting strange this entire time, what’s wrong?” 

“Well, first of all, the world has gone to shit,” Tommy’s voice got louder at every word. “Second, I couldn’t kill one fucking zombie, and now I’m just a nuisance to the rest of you guys. You now have to protect me because I’m just one  _ big _ inconvenience!” After it’d all been said, Tubbo looked at him with concerned eyes, and although it felt good to let everything off his shoulders, he felt bad for shouting at his friend for… Being a good friend. 

After a few seconds, Tubbo spoke, “Tommy I-I’m sorry, I had no idea. But you’re  _ not  _ a nuisance, you’re my best friend. We look out for each other, remember? We-” He went to speak more, but they heard knocking from the other wooden door, the one that was still locked. “Hello?” Tubbo, thinking it was Techno, took a step towards the door. The knocking then turned into banging, and they heard groaning from the other side. A lot of groaning. The door broke just a split second later, and from behind it a dozen zombies came through.

* * *

Eret and Wilbur had just finished collecting equipment, and met each other back at the center of the cafeteria. They both started walking in the direction Techno and the two went, talking. 

“Find anything good?” Eret asked Will. 

“There was- Wait,” Wilbur stopped himself mid sentence, and listened for a moment. Eret did too. Growling from up ahead, from at least ten zombies. Both their eyes widened and they ran towards the sound, with their weapons in their hands.  _ Are the kids okay? _

Techno ventured into the hallway, alert just in case anything tried to jump him. He walked past by a security room and a control room. The hallway turned again, and he found himself back in the cafeteria. He went to go greet the two British men, but saw them running into the hallway. Then he heard the zombies too. Tommy and Tubbo were all alone. 

* * *

They were trapped in a room, maybe twenty zombies a foot from their face. They couldn’t do anything. Tubbo was frozen cold, the undead monsters right in front of him. Tommy stood behind. The boy acted fast and pulled Tubbo into the prison cell behind them, and closed the door, trapping them even more, and now they had no exit either. Their hearts were beating faster than they ever have before. The zombies clawed at them, trying to reach the two kids through the metal bars. A few moments later, the weight of all the zombies was too much for the rusting jail cell door, and it gave it, falling down, the zombies entering the small cell. 

Eret and Wilbur stood in horror a few feet away, they watched the kids they cared so much be swarmed by zombies, then trapped, how could they fight so many of them alone? Wilbur yelled out for them as more kept going pouring into where the kids went. There were thirty now, maybe even fourty, and Wilbur caught some of their attention. Half of the horde was after them now, and the two men started to run towards them to fight them, to save Tommy and Tubbo, but Techno came up from behind them and grabbed their arms. They both looked back at him, tears in Eret’s eyes, and anger in Wilbur’s. 

“We have to- we have to save them,” Eret stumbled on his words, but Techno shook his head. The zombies were still coming after them, a bunch inside the cell still, where the duo was. 

“We can’t just fucking leave them!” Wilbur screamed. 

For the first time, they saw techno look hopeless, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

The zombies were right next to them then, and they all started running back, through the canteen, back to the entrance of the prison. They sprinted back to the van, the zombies still after them. They got in, and Techno started the car. They had to move, or else the zombies may catch up to them and topple the vehicle over. They had to leave Tubbo and Tommy behind. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, we have a bio test tomorrow, right?” Tubbo said. 

“We do?” Tommy replied. 

“Shut up. Yes, you idiot, I thought to ask you what it’d be on.”

“Yeah, I’m just joking, I’m not stupid. Miss Nelson said it’d be about pages 121 and 122, but you know she always lies, so I’d just study the whole chapter.” Tommy told his friend as they walked to the bus stop together. School had just gotten over. The day seemed like any other regular weekday, their biggest concerns being homework and their evil history teacher. 

Until they heard screaming. It was coming from the street. They both stopped in their tracks as soon as they heard it, looking at each other, worried. 

“What’s going on?” Tubbo said. Tommy shrugged, looking as afraid and confused as him. Before he could say anything, people started running past them. Then they saw it. In the distance, on the roads, a person growling loudly. They jumped onto another person, a girl from their school, and mauled her, biting her arm as she screamed in pain, then banging her head onto the concrete roads, blood spilling everywhere. 

The two kids were both frozen, in disbelief of what they just witnessed, but more of these growling, bloodthirsty people starting coming from the distance. Tommy grabbed his friend’s arm, “Holy fuck, Tubbo we have to go. We have to run.” 

Tubbo was hyperventilating. “What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK? What is happening? What just happened, He killed her, oh my god, Tommy, he killed her! Oh god…” 

Those people, if you could call them that, were nearing them. Another one caught another person, and started tearing into their flesh as well.

“Tubbo. NOW. LET’S GO.” Tommy yelled at him, and started running towards the road. Tubbo snapped out of it, and ran behind Tommy. 

More people were screaming as more zombies came from down the road, dozens coming from seemingly nowhere. The two kids ran aimlessly, away from the murderous horde. They found a convenience store, and ran inside, panting. It was empty, only one man inside, looking at his phone. 

“Holy fuck. What the fuck? What’s happening? Oh my god, what’s going on?” It was Tommy’s turn to panic now. The man inside looked at the two kids, confused. 

“Uh, are you guys okay?” He asked them with a deep voice and British accent, wearing a pair of sunglasses on the top of his head. 

“ZOMBIES. There are fucking zombies outside! Holy shit. I saw them kill. I knew her. She sat next to me in math. Oh my god. They fucking killed her…” Tubbo couldn’t get his thoughts together. 

Eret looked at them, puzzled, “Zombies? What are you on about?” 

“We have to find somewhere to hide, there were like, twenty of them outside! What the fuck do we do now?” Tommy was yelling. 

There were both in dismay, in disbelief of what just happened. Of what was happening. It all happened so fast. 

Eret got a bit worried for them but was overall just confused. “Alright, first of all, the cashier is  _ nowhere _ to be found, and now there are apparently zombies running around, th-” Right as he said that, the cashier ran inside through the back door, screaming. A zombie was right behind him, and it pounced on him, both of them falling down. It tore its hands into the man, blood spilling everywhere. 

They got a closer look at these zombies now, and could confirm they  _ were _ indeed zombies, with their bluish tinted skin which was peeling off, grubby and tangled hair, snarling as it dined on the now-dead cashier. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Eret said, stunned. The kids both started screaming, which caught the attention of the zombie, and it tried to attack them next. Eret acted fast, and scanned his surroundings, finding a hammer right next to him on a shelf. He quickly grabbed it and smashed the monster’s head, killing it. 

Tommy and Tubbo still didn’t know what to do. They were more afraid for their lives than they had ever been. What the fuck happens now? 

“You two. Come with me right now. RIGHT NOW.” Eret told them as he exited the building with his hammer through the back door of the store. He couldn’t just leave these two frightened children to die. 

The three of them ran through the streets, several zombies everywhere, and people running around, falling down. They didn’t pay attention to any of it, they had to worry about themselves now. 

A zombie started chasing Tubbo. Another one came from the front. Tubbo didn’t realise until it was on top of him, and he screamed. Tommy heard, and saw his friend being attacked. Eret saw too. The rush of adrenaline hit Tommy, and he ran towards Tubbo, and pushed the zombie off him. He helped Tubbo off the floor, and Eret came from ahead of them and killed the zombie. 

Tommy reached his hand out for Tubbo to get up, but he started yelling in pain. “Shit, ow, my ankle, it fucking hurts,” He groaned. 

Tommy lifted him up, Tubbo was limping. 

Eret looked around at all the houses on the street, and saw an elderly woman on their left, opening the front door of her house to see what all the chaos outside was about. Eret started running towards her, “Guys, here!” He yelled back to Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo was hopping on one foot, and they both got to the woman’s yard in a few moments. Another zombie tried to attack them, but Eret pushed it off of them and smashed it with his weapon. 

“Miss, we need to go inside, it’s dangerous out here. PLEASE.” Eret told the worried woman. 

“What’s going on? I hear screaming, what’s happening?” She replied. Three zombies were coming after them, and Eret saw Tubbo limping. The two kids looked at him for guidance, with a ‘ _ What do we do now _ ?’ face. 

“We have to go inside RIGHT NOW, miss, can we come in?” Eret said in a panicked voice.

“Well of course, but-” She started, but Eret grabbed her arm and led her inside, and Tommy and Tubbo followed them. 

As soon as they all were inside this stranger’s house, Eret closed and locked the door, slamming it on the decaying face of a zombie. It started banging on the door, but a few seconds later, lost interest and wandered elsewhere. 

They all stood still, everyone still processing what happened. So zombies are real now. And they’re very, very murderous. And Tubbo and Tommy are seeking safety with two strangers. And Eret now has to look after three people, excluding himself. Definitely an ideal situation. 

Tubbo started wailing in pain a moment later. Tommy brought him to the couch, and he sat down. “My ankle, I think I twisted it. It’s fucking hurting, ow, so much,” Tubbo cried. 

“Hey, it’s okay, we’re safe,” Tommy tried to comfort Tubbo, but he was just as shaken as Tubbo was. There were zombies outside. Murderous, bloodthirsty zombies. “Shit dude, what the fuck is going on… Hey, you’ll be okay,  _ we’ll  _ be okay, I fucking hope so, at least...” 

Eret went to draw all the curtains, and put his bloodied hammer down on a table. The elderly woman, maybe in her seventies, approached him. “Er, excuse me young man, what is going on here?” She inquired.

“I’m very sorry for barging in on you like this, but we needed shelter. There’s… Zombies outside,” He hesitated with using the word ‘zombies’, but that’s what they were. “I don’t think you should leave your house anytime soon, miss.” Eret was peeking outside through the curtains, it was a horrid scene. Zombies wandering the streets, dead bodies on the street. 

“Please, call me Mary, and what do you mean by zombies? We can’t leave? Is there another lockdown? Because I’m almost out of milk. Will they let me leave my house to get milk?” She replied. 

Eret looked at her, and told her in a clear voice, “I’m sorry, Mary, but we can’t leave this house until we know it's safe outside. Thanks for letting us in here.” 

Eret saw the two kids sitting on the couch, Tubbo in pain and Tommy staring off, lost in his thoughts (Which mostly consisted of ‘ _ What the fuck?’  _ Over and over.)

“Hey, you okay?” Eret asked Tubbo. 

“I hurt my foot. I think.” He replied. 

“Who even are you?” Tommy asked, looking at Eret. 

“The bastard who saved you. But you can call me Eret. And you?” 

“Tommy,” The boy replied.

“My fucking ankle,” Tubbo groaned to himself, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

“Wow, Tubbo, didn’t know your real name was ‘My Fucking Ankle’, how have you never told me?” Tommy said, sarcastically. 

“Now is  _ not  _ a good time to joke, Tommy.” 

“Oh, sorry Tubbo, I’m just trying to deal with the fact we are in the middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse! With two strangers!”

Eret was slightly amused by the two kids’ bickering. It lightened the mood, and it was good he wasn’t alone, because then he’d actually have to process what exactly was going on. Murderous zombies rampaging the streets. And he just killed three of them. He just  _ killed.  _ But he had others he had to care of now; two scared kids and a confused old lady. He couldn't lose his mind over a moral quandary. 

Eret went to speak. “Oh yeah, this is Mary, by the way-” He turned to face where the lady was standing, but she was gone. She was out the front door. In a flash, Eret grabbed his hammer and rushed behind her. 

“Mary, get back in right now- What are you doing?!” Eret stood a few feet behind her. 

“There’s a man there, we can help him too,” She said. 

“Shit. Okay, Where? Where is he?” 

“Oh, he was right here,” She seemed a bit lost in thought. Eret didn’t know what to do. Not a moment later, a relatively speedy zombie ran from up ahead and attacked her. It all happened so fast. Mary yelped as he clawed at her, and Eret froze for a second, but then hurried towards the struggling woman, and pushed the zombie off her, then went to kill it. He called out to Tommy, and the boy peeked his head through the door. He saw the woman fallen on the floor, struggling to get up, and Eret keeping away the few zombies that tried to come after them. 

“Help her!” Eret yelled out, and Tommy ran out and did as he said, and led her back inside. She was hurt, her arm bleeding out. 

Eret wacked another zombie, then sprinted back to the front door, Tommy closing it as he entered. He panted for a few moments, then went to check on Mary. A long, scratch mark covered the entirety of her upper arm. 

“Oh my, I have bandages in my bathroom, upstairs to the left,” She said, faintly. 

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, Mary,” Eret told her as Tommy ran to fetch the bandages. 


	5. Chapter 5

There were so many zombies right there, Tubbo and Tommy couldn’t do anything. Tubbo was frozen, he almost accepted the fact that they were going to get him. What could he do now? There were only two of them and so, so many rotters. Trapped in a small room. Tommy then abruptly pulled Tubbo into the jail cell that was behind them, and closed the door. The adrenaline hitting him hard. Tommy looked at his friend, and he was shaking, tears in his eyes. They were now in an even smaller room. The zombies trying to reach them through the metal bars, stacking on top of each other. The door wasn’t going to hold for too long. Time seemed to slow down. Tommy thought quickly, still high on the rush. 

At the back of the cell. There was a small hole, though big enough for one to crawl through, a small tunnel leading to who-knows-where. A chance for them to escape. Tommy saw it. Maybe there were more zombies on the other side, but it was their only way out. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm again gently, and nudged him towards that exit. The door was inclining towards them slightly, it was going to bend over and break any second now. Tubbo was still trembling, and Tommy looked at him with tender eyes, as if to say, ‘ _ It’ll be okay,’ _

Tubbo quickly crawled into the vent. Tommy was right behind him, and they heard the metal door fall down, the zombies trying to get to them. A few tried to crawl through the hole behind them, but they kept fighting for who was going in first, and when one managed to get in, it struggled to crawl. The two kids kept going, even if zombies greeted them on the other side, they couldn’t go back. 

After a few minutes of crawling, they couldn’t hear any groaning anymore, pitch black darkness surrounding them. Tubbo stopped for a second, and Tommy did too. 

“Tubbo, you okay up there, big man?” 

“Yeah, just, my arms are tired. Give me a minute.”

“Okay. Are you okay, Tubbo?” 

“I think so. Yeah.” 

Tubbo started crawling again, and soon enough he saw an opening. He sped up, and then jumped down. Tommy followed him, water splashing as they landed in a puddle. A rotten smell filled their lungs, and a rat squealed as it sprinted by. They were in the sewers. No other living, or non-living being other than the mice. They were safe. For now, at least. 

They stood there in silence just for a bit. Then Tubbo went and hugged Tommy. Tommy hugged him back. 

“Hey, hey, we’re okay Tubbo, you’re okay.” Tommy told him. 

“I was so fucking scared. I thought that was it, Tommy, I didn’t… I couldn’t,” He trailed off. 

“We got each other’s back, remember?” Tommy smiled at Tubbo, and he smiled back. 

They couldn’t let their guard down now though, they have to get back to the others. The two of them walked together through the dim gutters, and encountered one or two zombies which Tubbo put down, wondering how even they got down there. After maybe an hour or two of aimlessly trying to find an exit, turns after turns, forks in the path, they spotted a ladder up ahead right in front of a dead end. They both ran towards it, excited to finally be able to exit this smelly, dark hell. Tommy first climbed up, and slightly pushed on the sewage drain cover to look at their surroundings. They were right in the middle of the city, and there were zombies everywhere, not too many, but definitely too much for just the two unprofessional kids to take on. They couldn’t leave the sewers, but they had reached a dead end. They had nowhere to go now. 

Tommy climbed back down the rusting ladder. 

“What’s wrong?” Tubbo asked. 

“There seems to be buildings all around, and a bunch of  _ them _ everywhere…” 

“Shit. What do we do now?” 

“We could le-” Tommy stopped mid sentence, he thought he heard something familiar from above. The distant sound of a sword slashing coming from the surface. They both heard it. Their eyes widened simultaneously. Techno. It had to be him! Who else could it be?

Tommy peeked outside again, and a man in a green hoodie was running across the road, expertly slaying the zombies, then got into a building. So, no Techno.

But something is better than nothing. 

“Come on!” Tommy said to Tubbo as he pushed the lid off, and climbed out. 

“Is it them?” Tubbo replied as he got out, sounding hopeful. Tommy shook his head as he helped him up. He could see the disappointment in Tubbo’s eyes. But he didn’t dwell on it too much, maybe this stranger could help them.

“This way,” Tommy said as he sprinted towards where the hooded man went, there were still zombies around, so they had to find protection fast. 

* * * 

Dream ran, crossing the road towards the department store, beheading any zombie that got near him with his sword. He opened the glass doors and swiftly made his way inside. All going according to plan, gather supplies and camp out there for the night, then co-ordinate and meet up with-

Dream’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening from behind him. He turned around to greet his friend, but instead he saw two unfamiliar faces. 

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo saw the man better now, he was wearing black leather fingerless gloves and an olive green hoodie. He also had a sword, like Techno. Maybe they knew each other? 

The hooded man swiftly equipped his sword and pointed it at them. “Who the hell are you two?!” He yelled at them. 

Tubbo took a step back, afraid. 

Tommy started speaking, “W-Wait, we mean no harm, please, we’ve been s-seperated from our group, we just-” He was stuttering. The stranger held his stance. 

“Whoa, why would I believe you? How did you even find me? Where did you come from?” His voice got louder. 

They all heard the door open again. Another man wearing a blue supreme shirt came in, then froze for a second to see his friend pointing his sword at two kids. 

“Dream? The fuck is going on here? Who are  _ you _ ?” He said the last sentence looking at the two kids. 

“I don’t know, these two just  _ wandered _ in, said they were separated from their folks.” Dream kept his eyes on the kids. They turned back to look at the man with the British accent, and he looked at them with more concerned eyes. 

“Jesus, Dream, I leave for five minutes and you’re threatening two frightened kids? Look at them.” 

He was right. They were both shaking, scared for their lives, wondering if they’d ever see Eret, Wilbur, Niki, Phil, everyone, ever again. Or if they’d be eaten by zombies. They were exhausted, longing for somewhere they can rest without fearing death. 

The British one grimaced at his friend, and Dream lowered his weapon. Suddenly a third man came in, he wore a white bandana. 

“Oh, hi there?” He said as soon as he saw the two kids. Dream rolled his eyes, then put his sword back in the scabbard which was on his back, just like Techno, the two thought. 

A zombie started banging on the doors again, and they all flinched. 

“Come on, we’re going up to the roof,” Dream said and went to look for the stairs, and the blue shirted man went back to kill the zombie. The sun was setting, he noted. When he walked back inside, he saw a peculiar pair of white glasses on a stand, and grabbed it, slipping it into his pocket, then walked back towards the third man. 

“Wait, so, where did y’all come from?” The bandana dude walked up to the kids, asking in a more friendly manner than his companion. He wore a black hoodie with a pixelated fire on it. 

“The uh, the sewers, sir.” Tubbo said. 

“Bah, just call me Sapnap, and the sewers, huh?” He smiled at the kids. He saw they looked shaken, they must have gone through something traumatic, hell, even just survival in this world would be considered traumatic. He wanted to lighten the mood. 

“What’s going on?” The blue-shirted man came back and asked. 

“George, meet Michelangelo and Leonardo,” Sapnap said, still smirking. 

George raised his eyebrow, and wanted to say something, when Dream yelled out from across the room, “Here!” His two friends went towards him, and the kids followed. 

They took the stairs, and it led up to the roof. When they got up there, Dream looked out at the cityscape, the hundreds of zombies wandering around the streets, maybe even thousands, aimlessly drifting about, looking for their next victim. The city was the most unsafe place they could be, and they were right in the center of it. 

Dream focused his gaze onto the setting sun in the distance, and took his backpack off, putting it on the ground next to him. George and Sapnap sat down, so Tubbo and Tommy did the same. They didn’t realise how tired they were until then. 

“My fucking legs are killing me, man,” Tommy murmered. They both sat cross legged.

“I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot,” Dream started. “I’m Dream, this is Sapnap and George,” He pointed at the two, and they waved. 

“I’m Tubbo. That’s Tommy,” Tubbo spoke. 

“Nice to meet you kids,” Dream smiled at them. 

“So you guys were in the, uh, sewers, you say?” Sapnap asked. 

“Yeah, we, um, we were attacked. We got seperated. Had to hide in the sewers, we were looking for a way out for hours, probably,” Tommy said. 

“We were left behind.” Tubbo said, smiling weakly. 

Tommy looked at him, “No, they’re looking for us. They must be, I promise you,” 

“Whoa, wait, tell us about your group, do you guys have a camp?” George inquired. 

The two kids looked at each other, and Tubbo slightly nodded his head. 

“We have a camp; a town, actually. It’s safe. There’s a bunch of people, we grow our own food, we have electricity.” Tommy told them. 

Dream’s eyes widened. “Oh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written more, but this is all i'll be posting for the time being. means the world to me that you read all of these chapters! hope u enjoyed :D comments and kudos are super duper appreciated !! <3


End file.
